


I had Courage and been Kind

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk and Shay have babbies, King Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Married Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), N-7 is human, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Queen Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: He carefully places the chair on the side of the room and turns off the lamp as he walks towards the door “Good night Harry, Good night Halley” He says, his voice soft and quiet receiving “Good night Uncle Lance” as he shuts the door with a small click.Lance sighs as he walks through the palace halls toward the Gazebo in the garden.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/N-7
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	I had Courage and been Kind

**Author's Note:**

> YOW Okay sorry iz been a pretty long time but here it is!

“What happened to the country boy uncle?” a little boy questioned, His brown hair ruffled in a cute way his yellow orange eyes open in wonder and curiosity as his little sister’s head popped up from their yellow blanket stops as the boys waist as the little girl previously hid under it when she heard that part of the story

“Is he okay?” Questioned the little girl her yellow orange eyes wide in fear and concern for the Blue boy in the story

Lance chuckles “Yes Halley the boy is fine. In fact the prince raced towards the castle just to save him. He rushed into the infirmary and never left his side! So don’t worry now he’s fine” Lance brushes his hand on Halley’s hair and kissed her forehead. “Now story’s over time to go to bed” This received a couple “aww’s” from the children as their faces deflated

Lance shakes his head “Alright fix your pillows and lay your little heads down” He says as he placed a kiss on the little boy’s head “Harry you’re the oldest set an example for your little sister and go to dream world” His voice gentle but firm as Harry sighs, disappointed that story time is over

“Yes Uncle Lance” He mumbles as Halley seems to be searching for something “Uncle have you seen my—“ She cut herself off when Lance handed a teddy bear in a yellow suit.

“Thank you Uncle” Lance smiles as the once again leans to kiss her on her forehead

He carefully places the chair on the side of the room and turns off the lamp as he walks towards the door “Good night Harry, Good night Halley” He says, his voice soft and quiet receiving “Good night Uncle Lance” as he shuts the door with a small click.

Lance sighs as he walks through the palace halls, he still remembers his first time in the palace and almost getting lost.

_Lance bit his bottom lip as he once again turned a corner; it was unnerving how every hall in the palace seems to be the same. The curtains open making the sun slip through and bounce off the paintings and flowers sometimes creating a spectrum of colors shine through that hall. And of course Lance being Lance he got lost_

_He lets out an irritated groan as he turned to another hallway only to end up where he was before the last three turns_

_Today was supposed to be the day where he would meet Prince Matthew and Princess Katherine of Olkarion, that is what Keith told him. He groaned once again having remembered Keith’s offer for help to take him there but Lance knew he still had to talk to the royal court because of Duke Iverson’s actions. So he declined and said “no it’s okay, I’ll take this time to familiarize myself with the palace”_

_Oh what a fool he was_

_He checked his watch and saw that it was past 2 minutes of the meeting time with the other two royals. This time he literally growled at that and dragged his hands around his face_

Keith is so going to kill me _Lance thought as he resumed his search of the balcony where they were supposed to meet but at a faster pace_

_As he speed walked through the halls he couldn’t help but think was he really meant for this? How in the world can he help Keith rule the kingdom if he can’t even find his way in these stupid halls._

Remember who you are, you little wretch _The cruel words of his step mo—Haggar rang through his mind filling his heart with even more insecurity._

_He felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes but rubbed them away_

_Suddenly his foot got caught on an uneven carpet as he yelped and braced for a painful fall_

_But strong arms stopped his fall. Lance opened his blue eyes to meet violet orbs, amusement clear as day_

_“What is it with you and tripping in small things?” Keith questioned as he pulled Lance up to his feet but not letting go of his waist_

_Lance flushed “Uh y-yeah yeah I’m okay” Lance says his voice cracking a little bit_

_Keith chuckles as leaned in his space close but not close enough to signify a kiss. His eyes pierce into him, a playful glint flashed in them as a teasing smirk rests on his lips “Now why are you here speed walking through the halls while Matt, Pidge and I were waiting for you at the balcony?” He questions Probably already guessing the answer_

_Lance’s face flushed an even more dark red, his face would probably be smoking if it was possible “I uh…Got lost?” He says his voice dropping to a squeak and ends like a question_

_Keith laughs and throws his head back as Lance pouts at him “You got lost?” Keith asks his violet eyes shining under the sunlight through the windows_

_Lance continues to pout and removes his arms from the King to cross them over his chest “It’s not my fault this place is massive, and looks the same everywhere I look” He grumbles only fuelling Keith’s laughter even more. He even hold his stomach in slight pain as tears pokes through his eyes_

_Lance just stares at him unamused as Keith struggles to pick himself up “Okay okay I’m sorry I shouldn’t be laughing” But proceeds to laugh even harder_

_Lance grumbles “Alright alright I don’t have a sense of direction to can we please go now, The Prince and Princess might be irritated with me now” Lance says_

_Keith slowly stops as he took his hand in his “Don’t worry they’ll love you and they’re great! So don’t be too nervous okay?” He smiles and Lance feels a wave of reassurance wash over him._

_Lance nods “Okay thank you”_

_And with that Keith leads them towards the balcony pointing out the directions just in case Lance would like to return_

Lance shook himself out of memory lane as he reached the exit doors towards the garden the smell of delicious food fills the air

As the rounds the corner of a tall plant he sees the Gazebo where his friends and His husband hangs out

Lance waved at Hunk from the side where he’s cooking their food for the night

“Hey Guys” Lance says as he enters the Gazebo

Pidge sits in a beanbag reading a thick book While Matt and Naomi sits on her left side also reading a book together but not that thick. Shiro and Allura sits at the center table with Shay opposite to them while they all great him

While Keith was Standing by a poll and greats him with a soft kiss as they both sit next to Shay at the center table

Lance turns to Shay “Don’t worry Shay the kids are all tucked in an asleep” He says as Pidge, Matt and Naomi all sat at the center table as well, their books forgotten on a coffee table by the bean bags

“Thank you Lance” Shay says as she stood up when Hunk called her for help.

Their chatters were silenced by Hunks indication of “Dinner time!”

Lance felt his mouth water at the delicacies that was right in front of him, he looked up and surely everyone was looking at the food the same way he does. Well if you count the literal saliva rolling down Matt’s mouth while Naomi slapped his head saying “You’re a Prince act like one” which earned a grumble from Matt and laughter from the others.

“So how’s Altea Shiro?” Hunk asks as He turned to the white haired man.

“Altea’s great. Although now I know why Keith is always stressed ruling Marmora” Shiro said as he rubbed his neck while his wife, Allura, rubbed his knee

Keith slammed his hand on the table “HA NOW YOU KNOW MY PAIN!” He exclaimed as he dramatically stood up and pointed at his brother while the others laugh

Lance chuckled and couldn’t help but look at his friends and recall how they were before

They’ve all been through so much individually and together, they’ve all worked hard and fought for what they know is right.

And Lance couldn’t help but think that maybe this was all a dream and once he wakes up he’ll still be back at his old home, waking up by the fireplace and the ringing of bells by his step family.

Lance felt a hand land on his snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Lance?” Lance blinked and turned to those strikingly beautiful deep violet eyes which shown his concern as he furrowed his eye brows

“Whatcha thinking about Lance” Hunk asked as the others looked at him

Lance shook his head “Nothing I’m just… Just thinking about everything, that maybe these past years are all just a dream and someday I’ll wake up sleeping by the fire place again.” He says, his voice soft and gentle but his eyes look so far away.

The others share a look of worry, Hunk chuckles “Yeah I get that as well. I’d never think that someday I’d have kids and be the palace’s main chef and be friends with other royalties, just seemed too good to be true am I right?” Hunk says as he looks to his wife who nods in understanding.

The royals all look at each other in agreement “Yeah I didn’t think that father would even allow Naomi to be with me” Matt says as Naomi hummed her agreement

“Yeah I didn’t think that mom and dad would allow me to not wear gowns all the time and never get married” Pidge says as Lance rubbed her hair in which she slapped his arm playfully

Shiro sighed “Agreed I didn’t think that I would had a chance with Allura, ever”

“Agreed” Allura says

Keith turned to Lance “And I didn’t think that I’d finally be married to the mystery boy in the woods.” He says as he kissed Lance’s temple

Allura stood up a wine glass in her hand “Well I think that a toast would do” The others raised their bottles “A toast to our past, present, and future. A toast to new beginnings and salvation to our past. A toast to our first meetings and that we created the alliance of Voltron, spreading peace and prosperity to those who need and deserve them; a toast to the one and only person who made everything possible. A toast to Lance” She finishes as Lance’s eyes widen as the others echoed her last statement as they looked at him to call the toast

He looked at their eyes and suddenly remembered the day

The day he woke up in the infirmary

The day he and Keith formed an alliance with Pidge and Matt

The day he offered his old home to Hunk and his wife and a position as the palace chef

The day he convinced the king and queen of Olkarion to let Matt marry who he loves and let Pidge live her life the way she wants

The day he hung out with Allura and didn’t know she was the Princess of the most powerful kingdom in the world until Allura told him (after a good amount of days mind you. Keith was laughing his ass off the whole time secretly and couldn’t hold it in when Allura finally told him)

The day he played match maker with Allura and Shiro

The day he vowed to Keith’s court that he will prove himself to be the prince the kingdom needs

The day he did prove himself when they formed the Voltron alliance with almost all of the kingdoms in the world

The day Allura and Shiro got married

The day the court finally allowed Keith and Lance to be wed

The day they finally tied the knot and shared their first kiss in front of the whole kingdom of Marmora

The day Hunk and Shay had their little angle (followed by another little angle)

And the day in the present where Marmora was known as the Heart of all kingdoms

Lance smiled his biggest smile yet (aside from his wedding smile) “A toast to me and to us” he says as he raised his wine glass one last time and drank it simultaneously with the others

Lance leaned his head unto his husbands shoulder as he watched Pidge and Hunk talk to each other about books, Naomi scolding Matt about something foolish he did while Shay tried to calm them down, Shiro looking at Allura’s hand on her barely visible baby bump their eyes looking at it with softness and adoration.

And now he looked at Keith, the man who introduced himself as an apprentice, who fought tooth and nail for Lance to help him convince the court that he was worthy to be by his side, who was there with him from the moment he opens his eyes in the morning till he closes them at night, who banished he step family and Iverson from the land after he woke up in the infirmary, who looked at him as if he was holding the earth, sun, moon, and stars in his palms, the way his eyes shined with adoration, fondness, and Love even if he just opens his mouth

The man he gets to call ‘Husband’

Their lips met halfway, Lances’ chest burst with emotion as if it was the first time

They part and just stared in each other’s eyes, willing themselves to get lost in each other as Lance leaned his head on his shoulder once more

Keith kissed his temple “I love you” Keith whispered in his hair breathing in his favourite coconut shampoo

Lance closed his eyes, his thumb rubbing against Keith’s hand as he whispered “I love you too, so much”

They stayed like that just watching their close friends being them and basking in each other’s presence

Lance took a deep breath _I did it mom, I had courage and been kind_

He exhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE WHOOO! The last story to my Cinderella series I hope you guys enjoyed the ride! leave a comment if you did either a '!!!' or a 'XD' or a 'TT^TT' or a '<3'


End file.
